The Challenge
by NightFuryRanger
Summary: In the Spiderverse, there has to be a first a start. So what happens in reality how did they get their hero? A whole new Character with a different life how does things turn out when she gets her first Challenge. Samantha Sanders a new spider is in for one heck of an adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one:**

"Tyce!" the doctor shouted. " What's going on in there?" The president is screaming with pain. " She has-!" He stopped for a second, then shouted louder, " Tyce! She's collapsed. We can't get a heart beat on these monitors! Tyce! Tyce Sanders! Do some thing in there!"

"Hello? Earth to Sandy!" I snapped back to reality. Looking up from my book to see Tyler frantically waving him arms in front of me. His thin frame fit easily in the crammed bus.

"What? yeah?"

"We're here!"

I could hear the excitement in him voice. Here being the giant volleyball centre we were about to play the city wide finals at. All most every one else was of the bus and running toward the big double doors that were located at the entrance to the centre.

Grabbing my book and backpack I run down the path trying to catch up to my teammates. Who were braking the doors down as they raced in side.

"Hey! Wait up!" I yelled as I ran down the path.

"Well then hurry up loser or we'll be late!" Nish one of my teammates yelled as he dodged a parent who was making her way up the steps. He must have been excited, his chubby figure gave away the fact he did not run much.

By then I had all most reached the doors. Pushing them open I slowed my pace saving energy for the games.

When I reached the girls change room with its familiar panicky atmosphere. I was greeted with high fives and let's go girl. As the teams captain I changed fast and urged the other girls on.

Going through the back door I entered the gymnasium looking around I spotted our Coach on one of the middle row of seats among hundreds of people.

I hurried over to help her with game plans the tournament would be starting quickly. Soon the rest of the team arrived and I lead a quick warm up.

"Five laps hurry up baby's!" I joked much to the disgust of my teammates. Nish yelled back " Hey come on!"

Over the intercom a man announced," Ladies and gentlemen please take your sets for the annual Ottawa city wild volleyball championship winner is going on to the Ontario provincial championships!"

The crowd roared with whistles and clapping. It would be an awesome day I could feel it in my bones.

The excitement in the rooms atmosphere, my teammates all looked like they all ready won. I knew Nish and Brett were all ready planning the winning party. How I knew this? They had huddled in the back of the bus pulling pranks and planning.

"Team captains please make your way over to the nearest refs table to see were to go!"

"Okay that's me got to go!" I waved to my team as I ran off.

12 to 4 my shift just came on and I was determined to win ( well we all were, but I had other reasons). We were against York high currently and they were winning right now. We had already played four other teams and this one would determine whether or not we were in the final game.

My spidy-scene was helpful as I could almost predict were the ball was heading that and good reflexes. And yes my spidy-sense, to make this make more sense I'm Web-Girl.

I know I'm fourteen but I am tall and muscular for my age so I look older in my suit. Being 5,10 gave that impression, so much for the itsy bitsy spider.

It's black, white, and pink. I made it my self. It had white top, black bottoms and a black spider logo but with pink here and there. I made my own web shooters with multiple settings as well. I was also a full out science and tech nerd.

My origin story was a weird one, I was bitten by a spider in the jungle. Now you may think there are a tone of spiders in the jungle, but I did a ton of research on spiders but I found nothing on the one that but me. I guess it's a undiscovered kind.

I guess my body accepted it due to my MTHFR gene and I got spider powers soon after I recovered. Then my family moved to Ontario the city.

So now I'm Web-Girl there.

Zing! my spider-sense was buzzing. My eyes watched the ball I had been warned that was coming my way. Nish had set it up my way, and Nolaner gave it a fist bump along.

I stepped back and spiked it down on the other side of the net so quick the other teams players could only watch as it hit to floor.

I knew the there was applaud but I was to concentrated to hear it. Back and forth the ball went my sense warning me so I got all the shots near me and warned of others. I was great at guessing severs direction and length ( if you looked close you could read the severs body language. The angle of shoulders, the arm drawback etc).

The game ended quick our team had won this round, for the final game. After all the handshakes and points added up into the teams standings. We imparted to our benches and watched the lest set of the current deciding teams.

My heart was pounding in my chest and I was bursting with excitement but I remained concentrated on the game.

The tigers were a fast tall team but my team had me so they were no match for us. We won the first round 25 to 11.

The next round my team was tiered so all I could do was hope and do my best hitting every ball I could warning of the others.

It was 24 to 23 we had to get the next one in to win. Nolaner severed the tigers hit three good hits and the ball flew over the net.

Zing! I dived forward hitting the ball over to Brett. He set it back to me, I jumped hitting the ball in the centre. It went spinning to the floor on the other side if the net.

Eeek the whistle blew my team team had won. They began jumping around and high-fiving each other like mad men. I sat on the gym floor with a sigh and enjoyed my teams victory dance.

"Seriously?! Pizza place?!" I groaned as the bus approached a crowded restaurant. Mandy chuckled at my comment.

"You know your really funny Sam." She told me though giggles. I pretended to be hurt by that only making her laugh harder.

I looked over at Tyler who was still trying to desperately clean himself up, but with out much luck.

A few minutes earlier.

I looked up from my book and noticed Brett and Nish making there way up the aisle staring at something. I turned to look at their target.

There was Coach and just a few members of the team up there, most sat staring at their phones or gossiping. Who was the troublesome two after? Then I spotted him.

Poor Tyler, he was so tired after the game he fell asleep in his seat his head leaning against the window, eyes closed.

The two of them crept up the bus to his seat. Brett nodded and Nish who pulled out a container from his shirt. The cover had been ripped off so I could not tell what was I it, but I had a few ideas.

Nish handed the container to Brett who in turn leaned closer to Tyler who was still sleeping soundly unaware of his doom.

Sizzzz! Coach turned her head. Brett straightened quickly shoving the bottle up his shirt diving head first into the empty seat behind Tyler. Nish followed.

Once Coach seamed satisfied that nothing was out off order she turned and occupied herself with a book.

After the danger passed Brett and Nish dashed back into their seat in the back.

What happened next was Tyler woke up when we stopped at the intersection. Lifted his hand to his face to smooth back some stray hair. But instead his hand left a huge blob of whipped cream in his hair.

"Hey why did you do that?!" He yelled glaring at the twins who were now laughing so hard they were gasping for breathe.

I couldn't help but giggle along with the rest of the bus. Coach found a napkin and gave it to Tyler to help clean up the mess.

I had some dry shampoo in my backpack wanting to be nice I grabbed it and tossed it to him.

"Thanks man!" He shouted back, I smiled.

"No problem."

Later that evening back on the bus heading home, I sat looking out the window thinking about the day.

It had been fun and exciting but I was looking forward to suiting up and catching bad guys.

The bus approached to school quickly coming to a stop right out front.

I grabbed my backpack and moved to the edge of my seat. Waiting for the rest of team to get of the bus so I could grab the equipment we brought. It was my responsibility as captain to put it back after games.

After getting the bags from the back of the bus I raced inside.

It was getting later so I just placed the bags in the gym and ran back out. _I'll just put them away tomorrow at school._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A Normal Night

"Yes!"

"Time to web of some baddies!" I told my self as I reached home.

My home was located in the down town suburbs. It was a three story blue modern with white trimming. I strode up the drive way past the big old oak tree I used to climb. Walked in the house kicking my sneakers off.

My dad was probably watching tv after a long day at the construction site. My mom getting ready for her night sift at the clinic so I could go be spider woman without being missed.

I ran up stairs down the hallway into my room. I turned and closed then locked the door. I threw my backpack on my bed and walked over to my little reading corner. I enjoyed reading a lot, at school people called me the book runner. I think all the mystery books I read helped me notice more things and put things to gather. Though my Mom thought it was to much. Mom's.

I slide my loaded book shelf over and pulled out the moon chair. And in case I had music going in my room so my parents thought I was doing homework or reading in my room.

I walked around to the wall and pulled out the electric plugin. I had made it that way as a security defence. If some one pushed it in the entrance door would lock. When I pulled the plugin out a tunnel opened up to a secret lab in the attic.

It had taken me months to build it, collecting the equipment and gear. Then finding time to quietly build it with all the tech but it worked great and no one knew about it. So it was also the perfect place to do my spidey stuff.

I walked to the end and punched in the code for the door lock. It opened and I stepped inside.

I had place the science stuff and lad equipment in a semi circle. My spidey stuff I stored on a shelf at the back.

I grabbed it and quickly changed into my suit after carefully braiding my hair. Crossing the small room I opened the wall to the out side.

I crawled out onto the side of the house sticking to it. THWIP I shot web to the nearest building.

The nearest building was my neighbours, they had a four story Victorian style home.

My webbing landed beside their nine year old sons window. I was always worried about him one day looking out and seeing me.

But luckily it had not happened as he usually was staring at his computer screen playing a video game of sorts.

I jumped from my perch and swung down then up.

I loved the feeling of flying this swinging through the air gave me, some times if I got high

enough I would do some trick.

Swinging from building to building I moved pretty fast. People waved at me from the streets and took pictures.

I swung to a cell tower and stuck to it listening and waiting.

Bam a gunshot sounded a few minutes later from the nearby ally.

THWIP I swung on over, a gang had cornered a couple in the back and were pointing guns at them. The man was fumbling through his pockets.

"Is that all you got?" The gang leader snarled.

"Hey you guys having a party without me that's sad I guess I'll just have to join on in."

All the heads wiped my way they now pointed there guns at me.

"It's Web-Girl!" Some of them exclaimed.

"Come one don't just stand there get her!" Screamed the leader!

I put my hands up and walked down the wall.

"Hey just a second!"

They aimed at me a started to fire. I dodged them all.

"Hey first rule of the game play nice!"

THWIP THWIP I webbed the guns to their hands stoping them from shooting. Their leader charged at me. I stepped aside quickly "Missed me! Loser!"

He slammed(ouch face first) into the wall behind me and I webbed him there.

Some of their others came after me. One of the gunmen tried to grab me but I dropped to

the floor.

"Mathematically I can see were you think you have the advantage." I did a nip kick back up sending the guy flying I webbed him to a dumpster. "But you forgot to calculate in that I'm better and smarter then you!"

"Do you ever shut up!" Yelled the leader from his decorative spot on the wall. "Get the bug!" He screamed at his team.

"No my fans except a certain amount of jokes! Wait did you say bug?"

They all dived for me so I took that as a yes. Immediately I jumped onto a wall and they crashed into each other.

"Don't you people get it I'm an arachnid!"

I webbed them into a big squirming ball of ugly baddies. Rolling them up beside their leader. Then I pulled my cell phone from a hidden pocket.

"Say cheese!" I said as I took a selfie and sent it to the police.

"You okay?" I asked the couple who were now in shock but happy to be alive.

"Yes thank you!" Said the man with graduate. As he helped his girlfriend to her feet.

"You know your way home?" I asked ready to help them back if they needed.

"We do thank you again!"

I waved to them as I webbed away.

"It was nothing!" I yelled with glee!

Yes in my case these gangs were so easy to deal with I was hoping for something bigger soon. I felt like I was not doing much to help.

SCREECH a bank van slide on its side down the street below me. I stoped and stood balancing on the railing of an apartment deck.

A man in black robotics suit that almost looked like a beetle landed on the van. He bent over and placed a small bomb on the roof.

I flipped down.

"So is this what they mean when they talk about mobile banking?" I quipped.

Fly looked up and aimed a gun that had popped from him forearm at me.

"You forgot your PIN number then?"

THWIP! I webbed him eyes, he missed me. I felt the bullet wiz past my head just missing me.

"So your not playing nice I see!"

I shot a web line to the building behind me, pulling back I then shot myself feet first into the Fly's chest driving him to the ground.

I webbed his arms in place.

"Okay two can fight!"

Running back to the wreak I ripped the bomb of the side of the van and threw it in the air.

It exploded leaving a cloud of smoke.

Zing! My spider sense went off.

I turned around in time to avoid a shower of bullets.

The Fly had cut himself free and was rapid firing at me.

I jumped and swung up on top of a street lamp like a gymnast.

"I'm up here doufus missed me!"

He aimed again and fired, I leaped down.

But I had not expected him to aim lower. So as I jumped down the dices landed on me and sprung open creating a restraint around my arms.

I fell to my the ground, I sat up and pushed outward tilled they broke open with a snap.

The Fly had started to fly off, I stood quickly and aimed. My web lines caught him feet.

I then pulled sending him flying through the air.

He crashed into the pavement, I webbed him up in a cocoon.

"Your not going anywhere now!" I told him, before lacewing a note for the police and swinging off.

Sitting on top of a skyscraper I listened to the radio in my mask. From my suit I had managed to hack into the radio wave the cops used to contact each other.

You see my suit was more than just spandex. I had almost put a computer in it, my mask was similar to an iPhone. It could take pictures and calls, scan a room with sonic waves and creat I digital image and more.

To make sure no one hacked into my suits computer I had placed a small chip in my smart watch. From there it immediately downloaded information my suit took in. It also meant I had to be in my suit for it to work and my suit he'd no information.

Also just in case someone had I chance to pulled my mask off, I set up a strong magnetic system that kept my mask securely attached to the rest off the suit. And it had finger print opening so it only I could take it off.

I got along somewhat with the police, they did not oppose me much and were sometimes thankful for my help. After all they could not lift huge pieces of rubble off people.

"At lest they aren't after me yet!" I muttered.

"Route 275 route 275 we have a bank robbery in progress three men with high tech

weapons are firing at the bank and crowd and Web-Girl if you are listening we need your help with this one!"

I smiled to myself.

"This looked like a job for Spider-Girl!" I yelled as I swung alway.

Bang a blast went off hitting me in the chest I flew a couple feet and slammed into a nearby wall.

"Ouch!"

I quickly recovered and jumped rather up the wall missing a second blast.

These men in suits were more than I bargained for I needed to find there weak spot fast

before I was toast.

Thinking I was gone they turned to the crowd and begin to boast they had defeated me.

"Hello you forgot about your friendly neighbourhood Web-Girl!" I waved my armed trying to get there attention.

"What I shot you how are you still alive!"

I stood there pretending to ponder that. They angrily turned on me and began to fire again.

"It must be that you can't shoot a spider standing still!" I laughed at my bad joke. Making them all the more mad.

Dodging bullets and electric blast I tried to get as close as I could. What was powering their suits?

That had to be it I spotted a battery like case at the back if I could get my webbing in there it might blow up.

Now to get closer THWIP I shoot my webbing on to a crane just above and made a web swing. I began to swing in circles around the angered men.

"Bet you couldn't even hit me if I was standing still!"

They continued to shoot at me clearly getting frustrated. Finally I saw a gap and aimed.

THWIP!

"Yes!" It hit and sparked then the back blew up and the suit came to a stand still.

Bot men looked at their fellow bot then back at me. But I was quick and had webbed theirs to.

I jumped onto a still bot and ripped front off pulled the man out and webbed him up.

After I finished webbing up the baddies my alarm went of for my curfew.

"Time to swing on home!" I sang as I headed back. Leaving the cops in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: School

"Sandy! Are you coming?"

"Yes! I'll be right there!"

Joe my best friend was waiting for me at our school gymnasium entrance. It was lunch break and most of us played floor hockey in the gym. I was the only girl who played and so I was respected among the boys. I loved to play defence and was good at it.

I slammed my locker shut and jogged over to the gym. I had all ready changed into gym clothes and I was ready to go.

Racing over to the equipment room on the other side of the gym I grabbed my stick.

Nish and Scott were already picking players when I walked up to Scott.

"So who's team am I on?"

"Ours."

"Okay! Let's win this thing!" I gave him a high five he grinned back.

I ran over to Joe who played goalie and took my place beside him.

"Ready for a game?"

"Yep! You?"

"Always!"

I smiled at his silly comment.

"Lovebirds the game started!"

I looked up to see Nish waving at me. I stuck out my tongue.

"Hey no fair!"

I ignored his reply and concentrated on the game.

Zing! Spidy sense.

Nolaner had the puck and was running toward me. I ran ahead pushed my stick forward I caught the puck and with a quick spin, I was free racing toward their net with the puck.

Zing! I dodged Nish's stick that he was wildly swing about and faked a shot to the left of the net then fired it up into the net just above the goalies right shoulder.

I raised my stick in triumph, my team cheered.

Ryan the other goalie passed the puck to Nish who raced up the gym.

"Your not getting a goal on my watch!" I muttered to myself as I chased after him.

Tyler attempted to steal the puck with no success. But by then I had caught up.

I spun in front of Nish forcing him to slide to a stop to not hit me. I used that moments distraction to steal the puck.

"Nish when did I say you could have the puck!?" I quipped before running off.

He made a futile attempt to get it back but I was already to far ahead.

We were ahead by quite a few goals, Nish's team not having one. When he made such a desperate attempt to get a goal that his stick got stuck in the gym rafters.

The bell rang and the players raced of to classes. I waited till I was alone to get the stick.

I jumped onto the wall and climbed up to the rafters.

I was hanging from my webbing by my feet reaching for the stick when Joe walked in, I slide down and hide among the rafters waiting for him to leave.

"Sandy! You in here? Hurry up!"

He gave up looking quickly and walked out. I sighed with relief and grabbed the stick sliding quick down from a web.

I put the stick back in place and rushed to class barely making it in time.

"Where were you?"Joe asked me after school.

"I um went to the bathroom." I said with smile trying to get of this topic. That was a close call I'd almost gotten caught.

"Don't do anything suspicious in-front of him." I whispered to my self.

"What was that?" Joe asked.

"I just cleared my throat."

"It sounded more like you said some thing. Are you all right?"

"Yep nothings wrong."I smiled innocently again. Then we parted ways. I waved good bye then hopped on my bike.

The rest of the way home my mind was consumed in deep thought. _Were did those bad guys got those high tech suits? Gosh I got to stop wishing for things. I just hope that it can be solved fast and no one would get hurt. _

"So were can I start? Those guy are getting it from some were and it probably means their will be more soon!" I told my self.

Then a sudden thought struck me.

_What if the bad guy wants me! Like the super villains spider man fought?!_

If that was so I better be more careful. I did not want a evil version of me here. Then I figured what if someone at school is looking for me or at sports?

"Be carful Sandy you don't want to get captured!" I warned my self.

After supper I'll go look around maybe I'll pay the station a visit.

By then I had reached my home, I got off my bike parked it in the garage walking inside.

"Sandy is that you?" My moms voice asked.

"Hi mom what's up?"

"Good your just in time for supper."

"Great I'll just go wash up."

"Be quick."

I ran up stairs to my room threw my backpack on my computer chair. Raced to the

bathroom and cleaned up for supper.

As I walked in the dining room I could see a stranger sitting at the table.

"MOM! Who's in the house?"

"My boss Sandy. Please be nice!"

I sat down in my chair and introduced myself.

"Hi I'm Sandy."

Mr. Hills I learned his name was lowered the news paper he was looking at and eyed me.

I nervously looked toward the kitchen waiting for my parents.

My mom entered the room carrying a turkey.

"Looks great mom I'm starving!"

She set the plate down and called "John dinners ready!"

Dad walked in and sat down.

"How was school Sandy?"

"Good. How was work?"

"Okay there was a lot of people today."

Mother cleared her throat and asked.

"Can we eat before supper gets cold?"

Bowing our heads we said grace and I began to eat. All the while keeping an eye on Mr. Hills. The way he looked at me just sent shivers down my spine.

Well he's a weird character I just hope he's not a villain I thought.

The adults continued small talk so I just finished my supper and cleaned up some.

"May I be excused?"

"Yes dear see you in the mourning."

I slipped up stairs to my room locked the door and spidyed up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Questions

"So you still have no clues as to where they got the suits?" I asked the Sargent Mel.

"That's correct."

I had just finished looking over the bots trying to get some clues as to where they came from or who made them. I might add to no avail.

"Is there any thing else you can do?" I asked Sargent Mel.

"I'm afraid not. Who ever is behind this sure made sure that he could not be traced."

I sighed rubbing my face with my hand.

_Isn't there anything I can do? Oh were are you?_

Zing my spidy sense went crazy. I looked out side just in time to see more men in the same suits. I grabbed the Sargent Mel and ran out of the room just as the first bot crashed through the window.

I set her down in a safe place and swung back into the room warning the men to stay back.

"You guys are sure stupid breaking in when I'm here."

The bot one stepped forward all his guns were pointing at me.

"We want you, So come with us or we take your dead body!"

"You know how nice it is to be wanted so bad." I replied as I dodged blasts.

THWIP I webbed them in the eyes so they could not see me. But they tore the webbing off and continued to fight.

"Could you at lest make it harder than dodgeball with kindergarteners." I laughed.

"Laugh now but when we bring you to the master you'll wish you stayed home."

"Oh really that's actually really funny. Because it's going to be you wishing that."

THWIP I webbed the wall behind him and pulled then shot myself toward his face like an arrow.

Pow! I hit him knocking him to the ground. Webbing the arms to chest. Then I flipped back and attempted to web up the others.

Bot one got to his feet and pulled the webbing holding him apart.

Oh no, that meant I was in trouble if my webbing could not hold them.

Bot two attacked me but I dodged it and webbed his power pack and it exploded.

Good that still worked at lest. THWIP THWIP I webbed the packs of the other two jumping away just as they exploded.

But bot one did not have a power pack.

Great now what?!

Bot one kept attacking me. Lucky me I had a spidey sense or I would have been a fried spider. The problem of stoping him was booming in my face in the form of an ugly robot. If I could not short circuit then maybe I could over power it feed the power supple till it was overcharged.

_But what could I use_?

Looking past him I spotted a taser gun. That would work until I made tazer webbing.

THWIP I webbed his face. Then I ran toward him sliding between his feet I jumped up grabbed to gun spun around and tased him. The back of the bot lit up then BAM it was no more.

"Yes! It worked!" I shouted with glee. I dropped the gun and hurried to the other bots.

I pulled the men from the outfits and webbed them up placing them upside down in a nice row from the roof.

After taking a selfie with them(just for my collection) I yelled.

"All clear!"

Cops came out of hiding and began to deal with the men.

"Thanks for your help! We would be dead if you weren't here!"

"No problemo! But please let me know all you find out about this batch."

"Yes I can that now that's it's the lest of our worries."

I nodded. Looking down at my watch it showed it was almost eleven! My curfew!

"Oh no got to get going! Bye!"I waved to the police as I webbed away.

When I reaching home I crawled around to the back. Sitting against the wall I checked to make sure no one was here or looking.

"All clear." I muttered.

Reaching up I pulled up a hidden slab for wall. The door popped open and I crawled inside closing the door behind me.

I should make taser webbing tonight I might need it soon, I thought.

I pulled my outfits gloves of and removed the web shooters from my wrists.

If I could put a battery in here and on a certain setting it would connect with the webbing. My webs could conduct electricity so when connected the charge would travel up to what I hit.

I sat down and began to work. Taking apart my web shooters. An hour later after some testing I had fully functional taser webs.

I put down my work and glanced at the clock.

Yikes it was after midnight, got to get to bed.

But I could not sleep I just kept coming back to those men in suit.

_Oh well, they were after me all right. But what did they want from me? It better not by my DNA who knew want they would do to it if they got some. Nothing good for sure. _

Tomorrow I would find out were they where coming from and stop them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Clues

Thoughts raced through my head as I biked to school the next day.

_So now I knew they were after me, but why? And if they got me to whoever is behind this what would he want with or from me. _

After a restless night I was still no close to the answers.

_Why why oh why did this always happen to the spider. They could go after the rest of the super heroes in other country's. But no they go after the teenage spider. Then again makes me feel special. _

Thunk my front tire slide into the bike stand at school. Right now I had a full day of school ahead of me that I had to get though. I closed my eyes and rubbed my face in frustration.

"You sleep walking Sam?" Joe walked up beside me.

I jerked upward looking into Joseph handsome face. I blushed slightly. Joseph had been my best friend sense third grade. We were inseparable, but I still wound not admit to him that the last few years he had be come a handsome young man.

"No just thinking." I smiled, I slapped flag pole and ran off.

"Beat you inside!" I yelled back at him.

"Hey no fair!"Joe protested as he slung his backpack on his shoulders and chased after me.

I slowed down a bit so he thought he had a chance at beating me. Stoping at the entrance I leaded against the wall waiting for Joe to arrive.

He ran around the corner just as I crossed my arms.

Joe slowed down and jogged to the door. He touched the door and bent over panting.

"How are you so fast and not out of breathe! Are you like Web-Girl or what?"Joe questioned.

I smiled. "If you only knew." I whispered.

I walked over to him and helped him up.

"We should get going if we want to get to class in time." I told him.

Joe nodded.

I opened the door for him following him inside.

Teens were everywhere leaning against their lockers talking, standing in groups gossiping, or just plain putting up posters or pics on their lockers.

I heard them talking about Web-Girl's latest victory. These people love me! I thought. Saying that made me smile.

"Hey do you have a clue who this Web-Girl is Sam?" Joe asked.

"No, but she is cool."

"Yah! She is like the coolest thing I would love to meet her!"

"You better not try to get in any trouble trying to meet her!" I warned him.

"If only I could tell you." I muttered. But then he might tell everyone. Oh well.

The bell rang.

Shoving my backpack in my locker I grabbed my books joining the current of kids racing to class.

Volleyball practice went well. No bad guys so far and I could do something I loved.

It was later that evening I was stuck to the wall of a building. Near the only place in the city not many people went the perfect place to led to a secret lab or factory. How I found it? After careful inspection I had found an address on the inside of one of the resent bots and now here I was.

I checked my watch, hum I had been here over an hour with no sign of anyone.

"Well at lest I should make my self comfortable!" I told my self.

Webbing a loop from the rafters I began to weave a hammock. When I finished I tested my masterpiece.

It held.

I tried a swing.

I still had not flipped over. I lay relaxed surveying the ally below.

I was still that way when a man entered had walked to a portion of the wall. After a carful look around he pushed a waist high brick inward. The wall opened up revealing a small stair case down ward. He entered and descended down the steps.

I surveyed his every move from my hidden spot.

_A under ground hideaway no doubt_. Why had I not thought of that!

Climbing down from my spot I sprayed web dissolvent just to make sure no one found my hammock.

I jumped down and crossed the ally. When I got to the other side I pushed the brick in. Stepping inside I leaped up sticking to the roof, crawling along it I explored farther into the darkness.

The passageway itself was old and very musty. It wound downward at a even dissent. My heart was pounding in my chest. What could be down here?

I could see a light to the left down a bit.

I sneaked over and peered into the room.

The room was large and looked like lab the man I had seen enter was working at a computer in the adjoining office.

He was alone.

I pressed a web line on my suits mask. My suits eyes zoomed in on the computer screens. DNA patterns and other equations covered the left screens. While on the right.

Wait a second!

Clips of me fighting villains appeared. This guy was obsessed with me and probably for no good reason.

Climbing inside I pulled out my phone and took a scan of the room. Blinking twice my mask took some pictures. I would need them later.

Zing! My spidey sense went off. I shoving my phone in my touch ID pocket.

Pinpointing the direction of the danger, it from the back of the room. No sooner had I looked an alarm sounded. The strange man ran out scanning the room. I tried to scramble out but it was to late.

The door slammed shut and was barricaded.

Great!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: First Challenge

"Stop that! Gosh hope my jokes are not that bad!" I yelled at Hopper. "But at lest I have better fashion sense then you! Did you find that out fit in the clown shop?"

Looking back at yesterday's escape from the subway lab. I wondered how lucky I actually was to have been able to punch through the wall and web up the robots.

After I finally got home I looked more closely at the photos. It looked like the guy had managed to create a 3D image of me in my suit. Boy did I look good in my costume, my long braided hair added a nice touch.

Right, back on topic, what am I doing now.

I was running the image through a filter before school. When help signal came over my mask radio.

And now here I was fighting a villain who leaped and was really good at karate.

Easy right!

I wish! But this guy seamed to know all my moves, and to top it of he made horrible jokes. I just hoped I did not sound like that. I could see how it could drive someone crazy.

Also I had five minutes till school started.

Hopper as I called him. Started to leap away with a bag of money tucked under him arm.

"Hey! Where do you think your going?" I yelled after him, standing up pushing some rubble off

me.

"Back home with my money."

I sighed, and began to run after him. what could I do that he might not expect?

I eyed a lamppost. _I could jump up there web his back then use my weight to pull him back and cocoon him. _

"It might work." I told myself. I climbed up the post in one swift motion. I aimed then pressed my palms pressure points.

When the strands hit and stuck it jerked Hooper back he fell on his but.

I pulled him back and swung down. He flew backwards hitting the post. I webbed him there covering his in whole body securely.

I stepped back admiring my artwork.

"Oh you only got me this time I'll.."

I webbed his mouth.

"You were saying?" I taunted.

Hopper continued to wiggle and fight uselessly against the webs.

I heard sirens coming closer, checking my watch two minutes before school started and I was on the other side of the city.

"Great!" I sighed slapping forehead in frustration!"No time to leave a note."

I have a case against cars, they are noisemakers, create pollution, and are so dangerous. Like for example right now. A semi truck driver had a stroke, the truck lost control and went haywire.

Now it was speeding along with police trailing behind. And as per usual they thought it was a drunk driver, when I could see his unconscious form slumped over the wheel.

What happened next was nothing short of a miracle. The semi hit a bus sending it over the side of a bridge. But the semi had hit the bus funny breaking the frame.

"Nooo!" I screamed leaping over the side of the bridge after the bus.

I shot a web line to the bus then the bridge. Catching them both.

Ugh! How come this always had to happen when I needed to be at school!

This was not the first time I kept a two ton bus from falling over the side of a bridge. So unfortunately I knew these ropes well. To well.

Pull, grasp, pull, grasp.

I made my way up the web rope toward the road with the bus and it's uwcupents trailing behind me.

Reaching the top I paused for a second still secured to the road with my stickiness, to catch my breath.

_Thank you Jesus the bus hasn't broken apart. _

Pulling a two ton bus up a rope by myself was energy consuming. Then again there's not many people who can help me anyway.

Ignoring the news vans and hordes of people I continued my way up.

Move hand, latch, move foot, latch, move hand, latch etc. Pulling or crawling my way along for s few more feet, I stopped.

Rolling over I stood and resumed pulling. The bus came over the top slightly and caught.

The frame creaked and groaned dropping lower. People in side screamed holding on tightly to their seats.

If only I could lift the other end!

"Wait!"

I let go of the rope with one hand and shot a web line to the roof on the lower side of the bus.

Bracing myself I began pulling the bus up once again.

"A few more feet! Just a few more! I can do this! Jesus please kept this bus intact!" I chanted.

Finally the bus slid over the edge and back onto the road.

I heaved a sigh of relief letting out a breathe I did not know I was holding.

First responders rushed over assisting the on slot of crying victims, who were now breaking down the doors on their way out of the bus.

I sat on railing, breathing deeply trying to calm my speeding heart.

I looked toward heaven.

"Thank you Jesus I could not do this without you. I pray you would keep these people safe and that they would recover quickly from the fear and hurt. I pray you would shine your light in their lives help them see you, Jesus. In your name I pray. May the power and glory be given to you. Amen." I looked up as my spidey sense tingled faintly.

The police captain was making his way over to me through the chaos.

I stood and saluted him. He smiled and saluted back. I grinned.

"Hey what's up Cap?" I joked.

The Captain just shook his head chuckling.

"Not much! Thanks for your help!" He told me with all seriousness placing a firm

hand on my shoulder.

"Happy to help!" I smiled putting my hand out to shake.

"No seriously! Those people would have died if not for you!"

I glanced back at the scene.

The cars jammed together on both side-saddle the highway. The bus resting at an angle still leaning slightly over the edge. Surrounded by emergency vehicles. A few news vans filming the scene. I was thankful for the police line keeping the crazed reporters that to me looked more like a pack of hungry wolves hunting the next headline.

"No." I looked the captain in the eyes. "God did."

I flipped over the police line dodging the microphones and jumped up onto a nearby lamppost.

I surveyed the view once more.

I grinned, boy it felt so good to help people.

I jumped off the bridge flying through the air I glided on the flaps under my arms extending down the sides of my body.

I spared a look at my watch grimacing at the time.

"Seriously!" I screamed.

I hated lying but how else could I keep my secret identity.

I sat at my English desk but I could not focus on my work. Images of the lab and anger/hatred in the mans eyes kept going through my head.

I let go of my pencil it fell down hitting my desk with a thump. I placed my crossed arms on the desk and rested my chin there.

Staring at the grammar work sheet in-front of me. My mind processed what I remembered about last night.

_The DNA sequence in particular. Was he trying to figure out my DNA or what, and what good would it do for him if he did?_

_Gosh! I had not even looked at my blood or DNA at all after the.. the.. change. What could he possibly do with it? Not that I plan on letting him have any! _

_And was he connected to the increase in bigger villain attacks?_

"Samantha! Are you having trouble!" Mr Murray asked me, breaking through my thoughts.

I looked up to see the entire class looking at me.

"No! I was just liking about my descriptive essay." I mumbled out loud getting of topic. I picking up my pencil and pretending to work again.

"Very well. You should all be thinking and working on your essays. We will be presenting them on Monday!"

I groaned with the rest of the class. I was a science genius, english I did not even want to talk about it

My alarm watch went off warning me of villains. In the middle of class! Ugh!

I put my hand up. Mr Murray looked up.

"Yes?"

"Mr Murray! May I use the washroom I feel sick."

"Okay but make sure you do not take to long."

I nodded and navigated through the class room to the door.

Once I was in the hallway I quietly ran to my locker.

I unlocked it and silently pulled open the door.

Moving my books I lifted the fake bottom and grabbed my second suit. Pulling it out of the hidden compartment I moved fake bottom securely back in place and moved my books back in place.

I shut my locker and made sure no one saw me before and snuck into the bathroom.

"Please be empty, please be empty, please be empty!" I muttered.

It was empty!

"Thank the Lord!"

I stepped in a stall and took off my sweater, shirt and pants.

I pulled up my suit and slide my feet into the boots.

I then zipped up the legs the spandex fit almost skin tight. I pushed my arms through the sleeves and zipped up the front.

I quickly braided my hair in a long rope. I grabbed my mask and pulled it on as I fed my hair through the hole in the back.

There was a click as it came all the way on and the magnets that kept it on joined.

My suit came to life did the check run then went silent.

I stepped out opened the window and climbed out. Closing it I pressed a web line on my mask.

"Back up needed on Timus ave! Villain with wind control robbing a bank and attacking our forces!"

I grinned under my mask.

"Help is on the way!"

Woosh! A gust of wind almost knocked me of my feet.

"Hey windiest! Missed me!" I chanted.

She turned in my direction frowning.

"Shut up insect!"

Windest drew her hand back, I braced myself. Well actually I webbed my feet to the ground.

She opened her hand and faced her open palm at me.

A powerful gust of wind hit me, my braid began to flap and fly around in the wind. There was a snap, a sign broke free of a store front. More broke free then nearby cars began to roll and crash down the street. One hit a fire hydrant water spewed into the air.

I twisted around still securely stuck to the road.

THWIP!

I blocked the end of the street with a web blockade.

"It better hold!" I muttered to myself above the roar of the wind.

"Got to stop her then hurry back to school!"

My mind was working._ It looked like the wind only came from her hands and only if they were open. So if I could get closer I might be able to web them shut._

I lifted a hand from the pavement. Double tapped my palm spraying a web dissolvent on my feet.

My webbing dissolved quickly and I began to crawl up the street toward Windest.

It was slow going because I was fighting to gale force of the wind.

Windest noticed that I was moving toward her. She started to spin. I could see a funnel forming around her. More like a wind tornado!

Rubble, bits of broken signs, and dust began to swirl around.

I could feel myself being pulled even more toward her.

My spidey sense buzzed! I looked up just in time to see the door fly of the newspaper office.

I tried to dodge it but I could not do that and stay stuck to the ground.

BAM!

It smoked me right a cross the forehead. I muffled a cry of pain.

But in doing so I accidentally let go.

The wind picked me up as I desperately reached for the ground.

"Oh noooo!"

I began to swirl around in the tornado. Pieces of broken brick and road hit me as I tumbled head over heels in the air.

Well at lest I was a lot closer Windest, too close.

"I got you! You might as well give up! Make it easy. Just surrender!" Windest began to taunt me.

"NEVER!" I screamed! Wincing as a brick struck my leg.

I tried to web her but I missed, in fact in this dizzy circling I almost felt like puking.

"Got. To. Stop. Her!"

An idea hit me! I smiled hopeful.

"All right I give up!"

Windest closed her hand a smile on her face.

I fell to the ground.

"Oof!"

I lay on the ground panting and letting my head settle.

My spidey sense buzzed! I felt her approach.

"I knew you would be easy to beat!"

Windest lended over and grabbed my neck.

It was now or never!

I slide my legs over hitting hers. It was enough to knock her to the ground forcing her to let go of my neck.

I jumped up, standing on her arms to keep her pined down.

"Don't even think of putting up a fight." I told her.

Then quickly I webbed her hands shut, then her arms to her chest.

"What! how? I.."

THWIP I webbed her mouth shut.

With a sigh I sat down on the ground beside her. My stomach still felt like it was going round in circles.

The police had started to make their way up the street through the debris.

Spidey sense! I felt a hard strong hand land on my shoulder.

"Web-Girl! We are going to take you in for questioning!" A deep male voice said.

"Sorry no time! I got to go!"

I brushed his hand off my shoulder stood up and jumping onto a office building.

I quickly reached the top, pausing a second I took a short glance at the scene below.

The police had surrounded Windest and were getting ready to take her away. _Good it looks like everything is under control. Time to make my exit. _

I jumped off the roof and webbed away.

Thump!

I landed on the school roof. I winced hoping no one would hear me.

Climbing down I listened a few seconds before opening the window too the change room and climbing inside.

I dashed inside the stall and began to change. When I finished I stuffed my suit up my shirt to try to conceal it.

There was a commotion outside in the hallway. I opened the door to see what was going on.

Mike Loris had cornered Joe and was holding him against by the collar of his blue shirt.

I let the door close behind me with a squeak.

They both looked up.

"Hey Mike! Whatcha doing with Joe here?"

"Don't you take a single step closer or I will wring this idiots neck!"

Joe looked at me pleadingly, his face was beginning to turn red.

_Why oh why was I always getting into trouble._

"Alright Mike what do you want from him?!"

"Want from him! Nothing! I just like to watch him squirm choke as I squeeze the life out of him."

I could see him tighten his grip around Joseph's neck.

Joseph's eyes widened, he began to wiggle and tear at Mikes hands.

"Mike how about you pick on me instead, go ahead punch me in the stomach!"

"Fine I'll teach you to mess with me!"

Mike let go of Joseph and turned rounding on me.

Joe collapsed on the ground gasping for breath.

Mike took a step toward me! I stood my ground trying to stare him down.

He drew back his arm!

I didn't even flinch. Instead I tightened me stomach muscles creating a solid wall.

"Go ahead punch me! What's holding you back? Scared?"I taunted him.

Mike sneered and punched me in the abdomen.

My spidey sense warned me, I could have dodged his punch but I chose not too.

It hurt! (only a bit though I was used to worse). But now was not the time for showing it.

I smiled! Mike looked at me shocked. I read his features subconously picking up on him emotions.

"What are you!"

I ignored him in favour of diving forward grabbing Mikes arm and twisting it behind him pushing him up against the wall.

Mike cried out in pain.

I whispered in his ear.

"You are going to promise to leave me and my friends alone! Forever!"

Mike said nothing.

I pushed harder still keeping it in the somewhat human strength level.

"Now! Or do I have to break your arm!"

"I'll get you for this! Oh I'll beat the snot out of you!"

I twisted his arm father trying not too break it.

"Now!"

"No!" He missed through clenched teeth.

I twisted harder. My hearing picking up on the tearing of his ligaments.

"Alright! Alright! I promise!" He hissed at me.

I let go. Glaring at him as he rubbed his shoulder tenderly.

"Good! Now go to class, I'm going to help Joseph!"

Mike took one look at me then angrily marched away.

Sighing, I turned around to see if Joseph was alright.

He had managed to work his way into a sitting position.

I kneeled on the floor beside Joe.

"Joseph? You okay?" I asked quietly.

He looked up.

"Better. Thanks for the save."

Then he paused, Joe looked up at me with a puzzled expression on his face.

"By the way, what did you do to Mike? By the time my head cleared you had him pinned against the wall!"

I smiled innocently.

"Oh nothing! Just gave him a taste of his own medicine. He shouldn't be bothering you anymore."

Joe raised his eyebrow before saying.

"What ever you did it looks like it worked."

I nodded standing up and offered him my hand. Joseph grabbed it and pulled himself up.

He looked at me a second before pointing at my forehead.

"What happened to you!?"

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"You have large blue welt across your forehead! How on earth did you get that? He questioned. "Wait! It must have been after you left English class, I don't remember you having it before."

I felt my forehead and winced at the touch. There definitely was a welt there. It must have been the door that flew of the newspaper office.

I sighed "Oh right," my mind searched for something to say,"I ran into a door. It's nothing!"

Joseph looked at me one eyebrow raised.

"If you say so."

I rolled my eyes and elbowed him gently in the side.

"Ow!' He yelped jumping to the side and suing his arm to protect his side. I rolled my eyes at his silly antics.

"Quit being a drama queen. Com'n lets get too class!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Meeting

"So meet up tonight at your place 7 o'clock ?"

"Yep!"

"Alright, I'll be there."

I smiled. Standing beside the curb I watching Joe bound down the back ally to his place.

Signing I turned and began to walk down the street to my house.

Subconsciously I started to whistle. For some reason I felt happy. Well it was mostly that I had successfully defeated two villains._ More wins for spidey! Yeah!_ And I didn't get beat up to bad.

I felt my forehead. Yep the welt was still there.

Spidey sense!

I looked down. A glass bottle of alcohol was laying smashed on the sidewalk.

Ugh! I hated this part of the neighbourhood. The gangsters and alcoholic people hung out here.

I had spotted some drug factories among the old homes.

Spidey sense!

Hun? But I already saw the bottle.

Someone grabbed me from behind slammed a hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh girly, this won't hurt much." A sly voice whispered in my ear. I felt a small cold point against my back, it had to be a gun.

_Shoot! I have to learn to listen to my spidey sense._

Now to get out of this.

I kicked his shin as I slide my body to the side elbowing him in the crotch. The man yelped letting go of me, dropping the gun. It fell with a metallic clatter.

I spin around kicked him in the stomach, flipped forward landing my feet solidly in his chest driving him to the ground. There was a thud as his head hit the concrete. I stepped off him.

Looking around to make sure no one was nearby before webbing him in place.

Thank God I had organic webbing. The web shooters just changed the form or tased.

Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a note book and pen.

I quickly wrote a note for the police leaving it on his chest.

I stepped around the glass and continued home.

"Mom! Dad! Any one home?!" I called walking inside my home.

"Over here!" My moms voice answered.

Kicking of my shoes, I followed her voice into the the kitchen.

Walking around the corner I asked.

"Hey mom is it okay if I go over to Joe's place after supper?"

I entered the kitchen.

My mom and dad were sitting at the peninsula, sad expressions on their faces. All my somethings wrong warnings went off.

"Oh no! What happened?!"

"Sit down Samantha." Mom told me.

I sat down on a stool between them.

Mom looked at dad, he nodded.

"We just found out your dads cousin Dave died to cancer, the funeral is this weekend." Mom continued quietly. "The family would like us to come. Now we wanted you to know you can come with us. But we will not force you too come."

"Oh. That's sad." I looked at the table, thinking. "I think I'll stay, you guys go."

Dad pushed his chair back, getting up. "Alright then it's agreed."

Mom gently placed her hand on mine. "Are you sure you will be fine? We will be gone a few days."

I brushed her hand off. "Mom I'll be fine I'm not a kid anymore."

She looked me in the eyes, a puzzled expression crossed her face.

"What happened to your forehead it's all welted!?"

"It's nothing I ran into a door, I'll be fine!"

Reaching out she gently touched my forehead.

"Ouch!" I pulled alway wincing.

Mom looked at me concerned.

"Are you sure sweetie?"

"Yes mom!" I inwardly groaned.

She such a mom, always worried about me. I could not bear to have her be worried about my other self as well. That's why I did not tell her.

"Hey! Are we going to eat?" Dad asked sounding desperate.

Mom threw up her hands up in the air.

"Alright! Alright! We'll eat."

Both mom and I got up and moved to the table.

We bowed out heads and gave thanks to god for the food.

"How was school today dear?"

I passed Mom the beans.

"Fine I guess. The school field trip is tomorrow!"

Dad took a bite of food.

"Where are you going?"

"To the Canadian museum of nature."

Dad brightened.

"I remember going there as a kid. At the time most of it was under construction beacuse of sinking foundations."

"Cool!" I muttered not lying much attention. Then I remembered the meet up with Joseph.

"Mom!" I asked as I reached for the salt " is it okay if I go over to Joseph's this evening?"

"Well." She sighed looking at dad. "I spouse, just be back before nine!"

I smiled. "Thanks mom!"

"There! That's it! Hold it, hold it steady!"

I was on the floor bent around backward balancing on my hands with my lower half siting on my head.

Joe was on the other side of room behind a camera.

Click!

Joseph took a picture, "Well what do you think!"

I unfolded myself and stood up. We had just been hanging out talking about the trip tomorrow and school projects.

When I thought about asking Joe for help taking pictures for my How I dare To Be Different project. He had willingly agreed I knew he loved ever chance he had to get behind the camera.

Looking over Joseph's shoulder at the camera screen that which was displaying the previously taken photos.

The image was clear the lighting perfect and so was the angle. I slapped him on the back to what he protested with a yelp.

"Sorry! But it's great man! Just great! Thanks anyway, I couldn't do this myself."

He blushed rubbing his shoulder nervously as he looked at his feet.

I looked around his room. The last rays of evening sunshine were streaming through window casting long shadows around the place. A messy bed sat in the corner beside a desk covered in computers and an array of other equipment. I stood on the older side of the room were he had set up a studio. The walls were dark green covered in posters and shelf's displaying lego art and robots.

"Oh you got a new Web-Girl picture!"

Joseph looked at the poster I pointed out. He brightened.

"Yah! Isn't she the coolest!"

I brushed back a lose strand of hair that had fallen in my face.

"Sure I guess!" I felt so uncomfortable talking about my alter ego with him.

He sighed staring at the poster dreamily.

"I wish I could meet her."

I laughed teasing him, "you have a crush on her don't you!"

He turned bright red.

"No I don't! I just like how she helps people and gives us some hope!"

"Yeah she does, at lest she tries too."

He looked at me puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

I bit my tongue.

"Oh nothing. Just forget I said that."

I looked at my watch, oh no it was 8: 57pm!

"Yikes! Time goes by fast I got to go or my parents will kill me!"

I dashed out of his room leaving him standing alone and clearly confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Field trip

"Mom I got to go!" I protested grudgingly accepting another kiss.

"Do you have your lunch and first aid kit packed!" Mom asked as she held me at arms length.

"Yes mom I'll be fine don't worry!" I pulled my self away from her and turned to walk down the steps.

When I reached the end of the drive way I waved once more and yelled.

"Bye Mom Dad! Love you!"

They waved in return, shouting their last calls of goodbye.

I then turned and walked away, looking back one more time to see them kiss. Yuck! I'll never understand that part of romance.

I had gone paroling the city, things seamed to have quieted down, but I doubted that would be for long.

I tried to get my mind off my alter ego and enjoy being a teenager for once. Looking around at the petty homes and autumn colours with the beautiful clear blue sky.

I took a beep breathe then exhaled. What a wonderful world I muttered to myself, God sure had good taste when he made earth.

Spidey sense!

I looked to my right in time to see a vehicle roll down a drive way toward me.

Someone yell,"watch out!"

I pretended to act normal instead of jumping my style out of the way.

It was kinda to late anyway, so I braced myself.

Wham!

The car slammed into me coming to a stand still.

I looked both ways to make sure no one else was around. A kid came running down the driveway muttering something about his dad being mad.

He was just a little kid probably about eight. With black hair, blue eyes and freckles.

"I'm sorry, please don't tell my dad are you hurt?" He asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine what happened?" I asked as I placed my hands on his trembling shoulder's.

He looked up at me," I was trying to help change the tire with my dad."

"Where is he? I mean your dad?"

The boy looked down the road,"at the hardware store he told me not to touch anything until he got back!" He started to cry.

"But I didn't listen to him and I tried to finished getting the tire off. When it roll off the stand and down hear, what am I going to do?"

I looked up the driveway a fallen vehicle lift lay at the top in fount of the double garage. I walked around back.

"Alright stay put I don't want to run you over!" I told the boy.

"What do you mean? What are you going to do?" He questioned.

I ignored him and began to push the van up the driveway. It was surprisingly light at lest for me.

The wheels creaked and groaned as I moved it up the driveway. When I reached the top I set the stand back up. Then carefully I lifted the van placing it correctly in place. Once I was sure it was safe I let go straightened up and wiped my hands.

I strode back to the boy where his was still in open mouthed shock.

"Listen next time and good luck!" I smiled as I said this. Then I walked off leaving him staring.

"What took you so long?!" Joseph asked as I jogged up to were he stood leaning against the fence. His clear blue eyes looked right at me.

"I got distracted along the way." I explained.

Joseph put his arm around my shoulders as we continued to walk. "Again?!"

I rolled my eyes sighing dramatically. "Of course, it wouldn't be like me if I was on time."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Oh come on let get to school!"

The rest of the walk I refused to give any hit about the warm feeling he gave me.

The school buses sat running in front of the school entrance. High school kids were milling around in front with a couple teachers here and there. Most had backpacks slung over their shoulders, some carried bags as well.

Joseph and I joined the crowd waiting to go. A few minutes passed, I was not a very social person but Joseph waved and chatted with people the entire time. I simply stuck with hello.

Finally the principal came out with a megaphone.

"My I have you attention!" He waited till the buzzing quieted down before continuing.

"Girls and boys please let your home room teacher know you are here then you can make your way on to the bus. There are a few rules in place I must remind you of. One under no circumstances will any inappropriate behaviour be tolerated. Two to not make a mess in the bus or museum. Three stay in groups never out of sight of a teacher. Four have fun!" He announced.

Joseph and I scrambled to our home room teacher, .

"Sandy, Joseph here!" She waved us on after checking us off her list.

We raced inside the first bus with the flow. I plopped down on a seat in the middle area. Joseph sat down beside me.

I noticed Mike sat in the back with his friends. He saw me looking and scowled. I smiled back. One of Mikes friends, Rayan was his name leaned to ward him. They whispered in each other's ears a minute. Mike looked up at my then gave me a devilish smirk. I just rolled my eyes and looked away.

I shoved my backpack into the space between my feet and the wall. Joseph placed his on his feet then began to dig around in it.

I turned to ward him, "Hey what did you bring for entertainment during the trip?"

He did not look up but continued his search.

"Well I brought I sports mystery book, iPad, and food. What did you bring?!"

I unzipped the main storage compartment in my backpack and pulled out a stack of science and mystery books. I dropped them on the seat beside me. Then I pulled out my phone and a set of earphones.

"Oh." He smiled. The bus pulled forward. I put my earphones on and started the music. Then I opened one of my books.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Debate

We arrived at the "Museum of Nature History" a half an hour later.

The bus pulled up to the entrance and stopped. By then ca had started. Kids shoving, grabbing, bumping into each other as they raced out the door.

I stood up my backpack slung over my shoulders. Joseph was still fumbling with his, trying to get the stubborn zipper to close.

After a final tug he got it. By then we were among the last stragglers on the bus. We made our way down the aisle with the flow.

I stepped out of the bus and looked up. Finally getting a full view of the museum.

It was huge with stone walls and frames. The way it was designed it had a castle look about it.

"Quit gaping and move!"

I realized I had subconsciously stoped in my tracks to admire the building. I side stepped so Joseph could

pass by me. He looked up surprise filled his face.

"Oh wow it's just like you said!" He remarked, making his way into the crowd. I followed close behind.

After a quick speech about what was expected of us along with the rules. We were divided into groups, lead by a teacher and museum guide.

Lucky me I was put into the same group as Joseph. I _soo _did not want to be in Mike's after the look he gave me I wouldn't be surprised if he was planning revenge.

I walked over to his group( group four) Joseph grinned and held his hand up. I smiled back high-fiving his open palm.

Our guide shouted loudly getting my attention along with the rest of the group. My math teacher Mr. Angler stood beside her.

"Alright now that everyone is here my name is Martha and I will be our museum guide. Is everyone excited?" Martha asked.

The whole group cheered (Joseph and I were probably the most excited!).

Martha smiled,"good now let's get going and have a great time!" She then turned and began to walk towards the museum entrance.

I followed with Joseph beside me in the mist of the group. A few kids chatted about things they saw or heard at ether the museum or on social media .

We entered the building through a low arch. Then it opened up with high ceiling, vintage style. Exhibits lined the walls and throughout the hallways.

First we looked at plants. I was busy looking at a strange tropical plant when Joseph tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up.

"Yeah?!" I asked. He pointed toward the next exhibit. It featured fossils.

I gave an exasperated sigh. Joseph smiled teasingly.

The last time we had gone on a field trip to a museum I had sworn if I heard billon or million years ago again I would debate the person who said it on creation evolution science.

I turned back to my plant and watched as it digested a fly. Getting my mind off the inevitable.

"-And here we have a fossil of a sea creature that lived three billon years ago. Yes Samantha?"

"I don't believe that's true!" I said looking her straight into eyes.

A gasp rippled though the group when they heard my state meant. A few snickers were audible as well.

I continued, "There is sufficient proof a lot actually, more so for creation then evolution."

"After all the earth is only about six thousand years old." I continued.

"Are there any facts to prove that?" Martha challenged.

"Yes! Do you have eye witness too your theory or a written document? What about the fact evolution breaks literally all the laws of science and philosophy."

"No but dating methods prove that the earth is old."

"Really what if I told you there is no true dating method and according to them Mount St Helens last eruption is thousands of years old. Or the fact there is no way to measure how much of any mineral or carbon was in it originally. So you are guessing to many factors to get an even reliably possible date."

"What about evolving creatures? That disproves your beliefs!" She tried.

"No it's natural selection, loss of information in the DNA. Like with cattle you want the biggest and best. So you breed only the types that fit your wants therefore only having those strong or big genes after periods of time the information for smaller genes is lost."

By now the group had gathered around the watch the debate along with a few bystanders.

I continued.

"Evolutionists say fossils form slowly then how come we have fossilized animals giving birth! Or of flour sacks and hats in mine camps that hardly had more then ten years or less to form. Rocks like opal can be formed in a lab in just a few weeks along with coal!"

I paused taking a deep breath snatching a look at Joseph.

He was grinning shaking his head slightly.

I glared at him just making him snicker more.

Sighing I continued.

"And the Big Bang. Changing from something less complex to something more requires more energy. In this they are saying that each effect is greater then its cause. But according to the principal of entropy, no effect is greater then its cause. This would require something or someone out side of nature to supply the energy to do so."

I looked around no one spoke. I took that as an opportunity.

"Cause and effect on the evolutionary model does not allow the first cause for the first cubase would have to exist out side the universe. And when one looks at the Milky Way. It's evident that matter and energy exist in the universe.

Every atom and particle of matter in the universe is in continuous motion. Therefore, one can conclude that some power outside the universe must have created atoms, energized them and set them into motion according to the laws of nature.

Only God could create matter and energy, make laws and then put those laws into action. To put it simply there is no possible way for the universe to exist without some master designer."

With that I nodded to Joseph and started walking away leaving a group of dumbfounded people behind.

"I have to go to the washroom!" I told Joseph as I began to walk down the hallway in the direction I had seen one earlier on during the tour.

"Okay so meet up by the fountain?" Joseph called after me.

"Sure!" I shouted back turning a corner. The washroom was straight ahead I lengthened my stride.

_I got to so bad! Why oh why did I hold it! Faster! Faster!_

Zing!

Oh no! Spidey sense! But I don't see any danger?

I spun around when footsteps sounded behind me.

It was Mike and his gang.

"Hey Samantha! Good to see you." He sneered.

With a wave of his hands two big guys grabbed both my arms. Their grip was tight but to me it was almost pitiful.

I glared cold daggers at him. He laughed.

"You think you could insult me and get away with it! I think not! Take her inside!"

The goons half walked half dragged me into an empty room that looked like it was in the middle of redecorating.

I put up a good fight dragging my feet and trying to get my arms out of their grip.

Mike closed the door.

I made my move.

I jumped kicking both of the goons in the face with a mid air split.

They fell to the floor clutching their bloody noses.

I landed smirking as I stood up.

A glimpse of fear passed over Mike's face then his expression hardened.

"Get her!" He yelled at his friends.

_I almost burst out laughing if only he knew how many people had tried that._

I caught the first fist grabbed his shoulder pulling it down as I kneed him in the stomach.

_One down._

I dropped swinging my leg in an arch knocking another on his back. A quick kick to the chest rendered him done.

_Two down, three more to go._

Zing!

I fell back as a kick wizzed over my head. I nipped back up, my feet connecting with his chest. He slammed into the wall and crumpled to the floor.

_Three down, two more._

I spun around glaring at Mike who was now hiding behind his friend. I searched my mind for his name.

I smirked. "Hey Jason turn over Mike and I just might leave you to help your buddies up."

Jason backed up eyes darting from his moaning friends to me. He stepped aside.

I nodded to him and grabbed Mike's arm pushing him up against the wall.

"So Mike," I began holding his collar securely. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Mike squirmed in my grip, fear painted across his features.

"I um.. I.. I wanted to tell you I won't bother you guys anymore." He stuttered out.

I smiled coldly, releasing him.

"What a brilliant idea. And in turn I won't bother you. But if you so much as say so mean thing to anyone, I will forget my promise to not hurt you. I'm sure you don't want me to finish what I started here." I said slowly and clearly. Mike nodded back off.

I then turned opened to door walked out shutting it behind me.

_Got to go pee so bad! _

I dropped the calm and collected look and raced to the bathroom.

_Faster!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Close Call

The next afternoon after a long morning at school, I was warming up for volleyball practice.

"-You know I think you did a pretty good job in that debate yesterday!" Joseph stated, stretching beside me.

"I guess I just hope people don't take it wrong!" I sighed.

Like Mike, I had narrowly escaped with my identity a secret I just hoped and prayed that he did not put two and two together. I knew he had a huge crush on me-Web-Girl. His reaction if he found out? He would probably hate me or case after me and I didn't want either.

I finished stretching and went to get a drink off water.

Zing!

Crash!

I looked down the hall to see a a person that looked exactly like me or super me at least breaking down the side door.

I gasped, then covered my mouth with my hands.

Turning I darted around the corner before she could spot me. I slowed peeked around the edge.

There was a woman a total stranger in her place. I kept watching, this was getting weirder by the second. The lady morphed back into Web-Girl. That was weird like she was some kind of Chameleon. I noticed she was holding what looked like a scanner, the kind you used to track someone.

I crept silently to my locker grabbed my backpack. Flinching as the door creaked shut.

_How on earth had they found me? _

I did the best job I could to cover my tracks. They might have figured out I was a high schooler but with like nine High school's around here they came to the right one so it must be something else?

I went threw memories regarding resent fights for any clues.

_Unless! _

I dashed to the girls changing room. Stopping by the mirror I closely inspected were Windests nail pierced my skin.

I had read a mystery book in which the character had some grab him then let go but he had implanted a tracer under the skin.

Aha! I spotted a small dark speak in my shoulder right were Windest had grabbed me the other day.

_Great! Now what? She's still here and that's still in me! _

Then I remembered my pocket knife I carried around in my back pack. I rummaged through the compartments a bit before I found it. Tucked up in one on the smaller back pockets.

Pulling it out I flicked it open revealing a sharp blade.

This was going to hurt!

I positioned the blade so it would go just under the tracer and bring it to the surface.

Steadying myself I gritted my teeth and went to work.

I did a terrible job, but then most people don't have to cut tracers out of their shoulder. In fact I was probably the only teenager who had to deal with these kind of problems. More normal teens biggest problems would be dates and acne, instead I was chasing around criminals or saving people from fires.

I sighed, continuing to work the tracer out. Once it was close enough to the surface I put the knife down and pulled the small capsule out.

Now how to get rid of this. I looked around the restroom.

Funny, no signs saying put tracers you just dug out of your shoulder in here.

Sighing I turned it over in my palm. How could something so small make my life miserable.

_I'll have to creative. Sink? No. Roof? No. Window? No. Toilet? Maybe?_

_Toilet?_

I glanced at the toilet then tracer.

Alright it was the best option. I'll flush it down the toilet. They can go inspect the sewers for all I care, as long as the school is safe.

Walking over to the toilet I dropped it in the bowl, then flushed. Somehow I felt a small satisfaction watching the tracer spin around disappearing down the drain.

Once I had finished with that problem, I grabbed my backpack and slipped into my suit.

I glanced at the mirror frowning when dust filled the air. I smacked my four head and sighed in frustration because I forgot to wash the suit yet again. I quickly typed into my reminders, "wash suit every day after patrol!"

Stealing a peak at the clock I realized I had just wasted valuable time.

Shoving my cloths into my bag I webbed it to the roof. Jumping onto the roof I discreetly made my way down the hall to were I had last seen Chameleon.

Then I quick thought struck me.

_I did not want them to know the school was connected to me! _

I glanced around before making my way out side. Once I reached the border of the school yard I turned and made my way back as I went along I made sure it looked like I had just arrived.

I jumped in through the broken door allowing a small crash to be heard. I placed my hands on the floor and focused my spidey senses on tracking Chameleon. A vibration ripples by, then another. Footsteps! I focus they were coming from ahead and to the right.

"Got you know were to hide now Chameleon!" I whispered to myself.

Standing up I paused and listened to the laughing coming from the gym. I heard Joseph yell," I got you!" Then laugh.

I smiled to myself. Now to protect them!

Moving swiftly along the roof I followed the vibrations into the school lunch room. At the far end stood the Chameleon

waving the stick around trying to find the tracer.

I dropped to the floor.

"You looking for me!" I yelled across the room.

She spun around a shocked expression crossed her face.

"So you are here!" She snapped back.

"Ha ha funny. No I just was patrolling and wondered, why there be another me walking around a school yard!" I lied.

"He was right about you easy to catch." She replied.

"We'll see!" I shot back.

THWIP! I swung forward across the roof kicking her against the wall. I pinned her there!

"Easy! A child would have been more of a challenge!" I quipped.

Chameleon just smiled.

Oh no, spidey sense. I pulled my leg back just as her hand came up with a knife. Barely missing but still grazing the

skin, I flinched and jumped back again to avoid another swing.

Chameleon changed to me then came at me again. I grabbed her wrist and twisted she yelped and the knife fell from her hand.

"You my look like me but you will never be me!" I stated webbing the knife to the floor.

She laughed.

"I don't have to." With that she leaped forward throwing daggers at me.

I dodged them and kicked out her feet jumping to the roof when she pulled out another knife.

I shot web lines to the table behind her and pulled sending it crashing into her.

I webbed the table in place before I dropped to the floor.

"You were saying?" I teased.

Zing! I flipped back as a boot came flying out at me.

"Chameleon cut herself free and jumped after me ninja style.

I weaved my way around an array of fists and feet.

I ducked to the left to escape a punch but a kick caught me in the ribs.

"You always duck to the left, it makes you predictable."

Gritting my teeth I stop-and-go shoot a web line at her. She dodged it and swung a kick at me I ducked to the left. Her punch flew by missing me completely her momentum drove her forward and she lost her balance.

I landed a punch of my own knocking her unconscious.

I sighed leaning against the wall breathing heavily. Her kick must have cracked a few ribs because each breath hurt.

Looking down at Chameleon's unconscious body I thanked the Lord. I would not be able to do most of this without him I would be nowhere with out Jesus!

I pushed myself up and webbed her in a cocoon.

"That should hold you for a while!" I told her stoping when I heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Volleyball! I almost forgot about practice!

I glanced at my watch, I had been gone for twelve minutes.

_Oh brother. _

I could picture my coach's face when I tried to explain my lengthy absence.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Trouble

Back at home recovering from my latest fight with Bots.

My shoulder was petty much healed were I cut the tracer out.

Lucky me I did not have instant healing but it was much faster then normal.

Yesterday was really tough though, I hated lying.

People like Joe were still suspicious but no one knew my secret. Well the neighbours boy still had not given up on the fact SpiderWoman lived here.

I turned the tv on to distract myself from boredom.

I hoped I could get a break from villains. Weekends for me were more work. For some reason more bad guys came out of hiding to do there dirty work on the weekends.

My parents where at work so I could walk around in my spidey suit also I could run off if I needed too.

"Web-Girl has turned dark. In the last two hours she robbed three jewelry shops and five banks.

Chief officer of the Ontario police apartment has put a arrest warrant out for her... "

I flicked the tv off that was all I could take. The news channels did not know much but they sure made it sound like they did.

So chameleon had escaped! why was I not surprised at all? I stood up and pulled on my mask it came to life zooming in and scanning the room before returning to normal.

"A hero's work is never done!"

I sighed.

Now the cops were after me.

How great this was turning out and I still had not figured out who exactly was behind this and why they were doing it.

I connected to the cops wave and listened.

"Web-Girl was last seen robbing a bank on sixth avenue."

That was on the other side of the city! Oh well.

Approaching the scene I could hear sirens and gun fire. I was going to try to convince the police I was the real Web-Girl. If not I was in big trouble.

When I arrived the cops were firing at the bank.

From my spot in the shadows I could see they had formed a barricade around the bank.

I counted about forty cops. I took my chance and swung toward the Chief Henderson to offer to help.

"Hey cap need my help?"

I landed I front of him.

"Need my help?" I asked again. He turned.

"You! You must have escaped out back. I'm not letting you get away again!"He shook with anger as he said this.

"Hey wait I'm the real one and I really want to help!"

But it was to late he pulled out his own revolver levelled it at me.

I knew it was time to get out of here.

"Get her men!"he ordered.

I used a street lamp to swing up on the side of a building.

Zing my spidey sense went crazy.

I raced up the side of the newspaper office making it halfway up before the shower of bullets began.

I did my best to navigate through them, they wizzed by me most barely missing.

One scraped the surface of my suit leaving my exposed skin behind.

I dodged one headed for my head. But I kept running I had too! I reached the top and flopped down.

Wait I felt something wet and sticky running down my arm along with my torso. Oh no!

The pain hit.

Yep I had gotten hit, one was in my lower torso the other my shoulder.

Blood had started to squirt out of the wounds

I had to stop the bleeding before I bled to death.

I webbed the wounds slowing the bleeding.

I needed medical attention fast.

I had lost a lot of blood already. My mind was fading fast.

Stirred some more strength from my determination for justice.

I hopped down to the next office building behind the one I was on.

Clutching my shoulder, I made my way down.

With a moan I landed on a semi truck riding it away from the scene.

I laid down on top, putting pressure on the stomach wound to help slow blood flow it.

The pain was like white heat now making it hard to concentrate along with the blood

loss.

"What have I done! Now I'm bleeding to death unless I get medical help fast." I muttered to myself.

I sudden thought hit me.

"Joe!"

I knew he could help me and I could trust him.

I jumped down from the truck and and ran into a ally behind a restaurant, hiding between two dumpsters.

I propped myself up in a siting position.

The blood loss was making me dizzy. So I waited a second to clear my head a bit.

I pressed a web line.

"Call Joe!" I told my mask.

Three ring later he answered.

"Hello Sandy what's up!"

"Joe meet me in the ally behind Roses Bakery! Bring my change of clothes I accidentally left at your place. And hurry please I'll explain later!"

"Okay you better have a good reason!"

A few long minutes later I watch as he got out of a taxi.

He looked both ways then walked down the ally.

"Sandy?!"

"Over here!"

He walked over and looked behind the dumpster at me.

Joe's eyes widened with disbelief he stumbled backward stunned muttering something. I had taken my mask off.

"Your Web-Girl!" He finally exclaimed.

"Shhhh!"

I nodded.

"Ask questions later, I need help!"

I lifted my hands revealing the gunshot wounds.

He gasped covering his mouth with his hands.

"I need to get to a hospital and get treated with out then finding out!"

I leaned my head against the dumpster.

Joseph knelt down beside me.

"Can I look?" He asked.

I moved my arm away, he lifted some of my suit up revealing the hole clearly. Sitting back down Joseph shook his head.

"We have to get you to a hospital fast!"

"But how?!" I moaned.

I staggered inside the emergency room.

I had changed out of my costume and was in my normal clothes.

Joe had gotten a taxi to take us. Now he was going to pretend to be a brother who found out and raced here the next mourning.

As I limped to the front desk my blood was running down my fingers dripping to the floor leaving a trail of blood on the floor.

The bleeding had slowed a bit but I had lost a lot already.

When I entered the nurse looked up. from her work. She gasped and ran down the hall.

By the time I had reached the desk, the nurse had come back leading a doctor and more nurses pushing a stretcher.

Knowing I was going to be okay. I finally collapsed.

Half awake I felt them lift me on to the stretcher and race me to ward the exam room.

Then blackness came a swept me under.

I came to with a jolt. I was in a operating room.

I could see I was hooked of to monitors and IVs.

I struggled trying to sit up.

I had been strapped to the operating table around my waist and arms.

Though I could easily break the straps, I was to weak to try.

A doctor turned around and held me down reassuring me.

"Your going to be okay! We are just going to fix you up." I stoped struggling. He nodded toward a nurse.

I felt a prick as a needle pieced my skin but no pain as my shoulder hurt so bad.

An icy liquid ran up my fingers then I began the feel sleepy.

The edges of my vision seamed to close in.

"She stopped breathing! Get the respiratory aid over here!" A gargled voice said.

I felt something slide down my throat then darkness came and pulled me under.

Bam! Suddenly I was wide awake my spidey sense on nonstop. I struggled against the hands holding me down I tried to scream but it came out as a gargle from around the tube in my throat forcing air into my lungs.

"Get the sedative! Keep her down!"

Blurred voices and people rushed around me. Then blackness came and hit me like a wall again. The last thing I felt was my head hitting the table as I fell back.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Difficulty

Zing!

My spidey sense went off!

My mind came to life, I surged up ward from the blackness. Hitting the surface my senses buzzed.

Opening my eyes to see a nurse by my bedside holding a needle just above my skin.

Not thinking straight I jumped on to the wall before the needle touched my arm.

She looked up at me sticking to the wall her mouth opened in a silent scream then fainted with a sigh.

As I had jumped though, I had pulled myself from medical equipment. I knew what happened when you did that.

I waited.

Yep! The alarms blared, telling the staff something was wrong in my room.

I quietly landed back on the bed and made it look like I had rolled of the bed. And just in time nearby medical staff swarmed the small room.

The nurse stirred but did not wake up.

Last night was a bit fuzzy but things were coming back to me.

The shot, Joe finding out, and waking up in the operating room.

I let the staff help me back into bed and get me hooked up to the IVs and monitors again, though I was not very pleased about that.

Ugh!

Did I mention that I hate medical equipment.

Sigh.

The nurse was awake again and they were questioning her as to what happened.

"I was just about to take more of her blood as ordered when she came to and jumped up onto the wall sticking to it!"

"You must have hit your head hard Mal!"

"Get some rest we will look after the girl."

They helped her out of the room and left me alone.

I sighed.

My shoulder and chest still hurt like crazy but I was feeling better. They had fixed up my wounds and given me some more blood.

"Wait! They must have tested my blood to see what type I was and noticed something different about my blood. Why else would the nurse be ordered to collect more!" I thought aloud.

What I mess I was in. Looking around the room for escape routes. The window was a option, I settled on that unless. I found better way.

I fell back on the bed and checked my wrists to see if my body had produced webbing.

A strand shot out and landed in my other hand. Good if my webbing was still working then I had a chance.

I heard foot steps coming down the hall, that was fast. I hid the webbing just as they entered the room.

I hoped and prayed they would and had not noticed my wrists. My web glands were noticeable. That's why I wore my web shooters, the exterior looked like smart watches. They were popular at school so I did not draw attention.

They entered the room, three men and a woman. Two of the men were security, the other a suit and the woman a doctor.

The woman and man pulled up chairs.

And the award for the best acting go to a teenage superhero trying to desperately hold on to her secret identity. I played the run away card. One of the story's I had prepared for problems like this.

"Who am I? I'm just a run away from a small town. I couldn't stand my foster parents." I lied.

The man leaned forward," how did you get shot?"

"I found a job as a bar waitress, and this crazy guy came in yelling something about how mad he was at Web-Girl I tried to get him out of the bar but he shot me after that it I can't remember much." The man wrote this down.

"Can you give a description?" He questioned. I shook my head.

He sighed and looked down at his notes. The woman spoke," Well be right back maybe five minutes."

They stood and left the room. I smiled now was my chance.

I carefully began to pluck myself free from the wired prison. Then I secured the hospital gown and bed blanket around myself. Crossing the room I opened the window I heard footsteps they were coming back!

I quickly jumped out the window and climbed up the wall to the roof. The sirens and horns blared. A voice came over the intercom. I began to run across the hospital roof. Pain flared through my body but I kept going.

"We have a code yellow code yellow female patient missing."

I jumped down into the ally below.

The ally's were quicker and less populated way for me to get around.

I swung my way home going at lot slower this time as it took a lot out of me.

When I got there I opened the door and walked in barely managing to make it to the couch before I collapsed. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take me away.

I came to more slowly this time. First came the throbbing pain in my shoulder and chest. I groaned.

"Your awake! Oh Samantha you had me so worried!" A voice exclaimed.

I shot up, wincing as pain flared through me.

Joseph stood beside my couch looking both concerned and relieved. I moaned again. Concern took over and his gentle hands found my shoulders and carefully pushed me back down.

I relaxed sinking into the pillow.

"Now Samantha Sanders you stay down. Don't even think about getting up for Pete's sake you just got SHOT!" He reprimanded me.

I smiled enjoying his concern.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

Using my good hand I pulled up my covers before realizing I was no longer had the thin hospital blanket covering me but my favourite quit that me Savta made me.

As the realization hit me I sat up again only to be shoved back down.

"Wait what did you do when I was unconscious?!"

"What part of you should be lying down because you just got SHOT did you not understand!"

I glared at him. Before resigning myself to my fate.

He blushed when he realized what I had just asked.

"Over an hour I was waiting for you in the living room when you walked in and collapsed on the couch. You had me so worried you know! Anyway I lifted you onto the couch and grabbed your favourite blanket."

I blushed thinking about he was seeing me like this.

We stared at each other in silence for a few moments, I broke the silence.

"Do I smell smoke?"

Joseph paled and dashed down the hall. I was left alone to giggle wincing when it hurt.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N **

**Hey folks, the worlds gone mad. **

**Or as I like to say "Its the end of the world as we know it" **

**I hope all you readers are safe and Healthy. **

**Schools out for now, not to sure if I should be happy or not. But I will be able to write more. **

**Sorry for the long wait though, my family and I got sick for a while and I cold not even look at a screen. **

**Any one have funny stories or ideas they would like to share? **

**Feel free to contact me or leave a review. **

**PS: Its helps encourage me to write more. **


End file.
